


Talk To Him

by albinokittens300



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: AU, AU Where Gale doesn't have feelings for Katniss, And he is the supportive friend she needs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Several drabbles I wrote thinking about what would change if Gale happened to not have unrequented feelings for Katniss. Instead, he was simply her supportive best friend.Chapter 1: After the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss is still reluctant to talk to Peeta. Gale decides to try to get her to consider trying to talk to Peeta.(More to be updated!)





	Talk To Him

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Drabble on one of my FAVORITE ideas. Theres plenty more ideas in this AU I have to write, but feel free to drop me ideas in the comments if you like!

“You miss him, don’t you?” Gale says. “It’s not a crime, you know. To miss someone.”

Katniss reacts like she has been doused in cold water for a moment. But, as she calms, she turns back to watching the house on the other side of Victors Village. It’s dark, and she can see in one of the lit windows where a light is on. His family still lives above the bakery, so was he all alone there?

She didn’t know. But she wants to.

“Peeta probably still hates me.” She admits. “He has every right.”

Gale sits loudly next to her. Out of everyone, he is the one she has told her the most. Prim and her mother know it was an act, what happened in the games. Gale, however, knows that after what happened she is entirely unsure how much of what she did was because she was trying to play to the audience. Katniss didn’t need to tell him there were moments she didn’t want to forget.

Or, feelings that she didn’t understand.

“That’s awfully presumptuous of you, considering the last thing you told him was that it was all fake.” He reasons. To anyone else, it would be condescending. Katniss, however, knew he was just trying to cut through her stubbornness. “Maybe talk to him. Explain yourself.”

She nudges him hard. Despite that, she looks back to the lit window as it gets darker. every muscle tense and urging her to walk over and see if he would be willing to open the door.

“Would you stay with my Mom and Prim? Make sure I’m not missed?” Katniss asks in a whisper.

“Whatever gets you to quit pinning over Mellark, I’ll do.” He laughs quietly as she stands and begins to make her way across the yard.


End file.
